killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullpup
The Bullpup is a weapon in Killing Floor. Overview The Bullpup is a compact L22 assault rifle. It has a high firerate, but does the least amount of damage out of all the guns in the game. The high firing rate makes it easy to headshot and decapitate enemies. It comes with a built-in scope that makes it easier to see where the gun's bullets are going. However, the gun's recoil makes it hard to land shots at long range when firing on full auto. The Commando perk is focused on boosting the Bullpup's effectiveness. It increases the amount of damage done per round by 25%, Tactics *The Bullpup is the ultimate weapon for cutting through crowds of Clots, Stalkers, Gorefasts and Crawlers when paired with the Commando perk thanks to its impressive firerate and how easy it is to land headshots on targets. *it also works well when paired with Sharpshooter. The 50% increase in headshot damage makes it easy to decapitate enemies, while the bonus will make each shot do 50% more damage after the enemy has been decapitated. *When combined with a teammate that has a LAW, a Commando-boosted Bullpup can quickly take down a Fleshpound. Have a teammate make a direct impact on the Fleshpound with a LAW rocket, then start firing at the head afterwards. With some practice, the FP will be killed with less than a single Bullpup magazine. *Reload often. The Bullpup will quickly burn through its 40-round magazine when spraying at a group of enemies. Trying to take on a crowd of enemies with a magazine that has less than 30 rounds is not a good idea. *The Bullpup's recoil makes it impractical to go full-auto at long range. If the Bullpup needs to be used at medium range, burst-fire four or so rounds. *Ammo is very cheap, making it a good weapon to use when conserving money to get weapons like the Hunting Shotgun or LAW. *The Bullpup and its ammo commonly appear as random items in a level. Before purchasing them, check where weapons and items appear on the ground to see if you can find them. *Pack a secondary weapon when using the Bullpup. Its easy to burn through all of the weapon's ammo in a single wave, especially if there are a lot of Zeds in a wave. The Handcannon and Flamethrower work well. Historical Differences 1.0 Demo The Bullpup first appeared as one of the weapons the player spawns with in the 1.0 Demo. Unlike the 2.5/2.52 Bullpup, the 1.0 Demo Bullpup is a full-sized L85 assault rifle. It does 20 damage per bullet, and can be switched between semi-auto and full-auto mode. It also has a scope that makes it easier to aim at targets at range. 1.0 The Bullpup is the only gun the player spawns in with in 1.0. The Bullpup's damage was reduced to 16 per hit and the weapon's ability to go semi-auto can't be used because of a bug. The scope is still usable. The Bullpup is ok for the first wave, but using it as your primary after the second wave or so is suicide. 2.0 The Bullpup received an all-new model in 2.0. The weapon went from being an L85 to the more familiar L22. The scope and bugged semi-auto mode were removed, making it only useful for eliminating trash enemies at close range. Gallery File:bullpup_25.png|Bullpup in Killing Floor 2.5. File:bullpup_2.png|Bullpup in Killing Floor 2.0. File:Bullpup_1.png|Bullpup in Killing Floor 1.0. File:bpammo.png|Bullpup ammo. Category:Weapons